


【OW麦藏】eyes on me（11.5完）

by Stacy2012



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy2012/pseuds/Stacy2012
Summary: 完结了~补充麦藏养分~





	【OW麦藏】eyes on me（11.5完）

五年后  
二十六岁的外科医生杰西麦克雷是个看上去一脸风流样的男人，一米八五的健壮高挑身材，粟色长发带着一种桀骜不驯的英俊外貌，琥珀色的双眼更是带着闪电横扫全场，偶尔卷起的长衫下能看到手臂上浓密狂野的体毛，但全医院的怀春少女都知道他早已经名草有主，对方还是隔壁大厦顶层律师事务所的老板。  
麦克雷整天衣冠楚楚，领带打的笔直，外面套着一身白色医疗大褂，休息的时候习惯抽一支烟，腰间却一直系着像西部牛仔片那样的腰带和枪套，里面隐藏着一把奇怪的左轮手枪。每当有人问起，自己就会得意的宣告这是老婆送自己的礼物，因为半藏实在追求者太多又是企业家，他这是尽职尽责的做保镖工作。  
不过有时会有人直接过来对麦克雷说，“你不会是被包养的吧？”  
然后他就会看到麦克雷哈哈大笑起来，脸皮厚到没边的大声宣扬，“没错，他追的我。”  
还会有人问，“麦克雷，怎么看到你老婆手上有戒指，你没有呢？”  
这种时候自己就会拍拍枪，一脸自豪，“他已经把命交给我了。”  
***  
岛田半藏坐在驾驶室内看了眼手表，现在是凌晨十一点半，自己也是刚刚才下飞机。但明显麦克雷比他更加辛苦，已经成为外科医生的男人天天抱怨忙碌的像狗一样。  
深夜的医院只供员工出入口处，麦克雷换了一身便装像抽了筋般磕磕绊绊来到半藏的豪车前，探过头和他轻吻了一下，选择拉开后车位钻了进去。  
“我要累死了！手术之后我又连续工作了二十四小时，我要辞职，这是在压榨年轻人的生命！”  
“资本家的本质就是压榨剩余价值。”  
麦克雷住了嘴，想起半藏这个老板一定也是个狠心又严肃的资本家，他手下的员工估计比自己好不了多少。  
半藏看了眼后视镜麦克雷瘫倒在后座的样子，想了下才说，“实在不喜欢就辞掉吧。”  
“不，我会坚持的。莫里森说所有医生都会经历这个阶段。”麦克雷闭上眼睛，有点认命。  
***  
车子停在临近郊区外的一个居民区内，这是麦克雷毕业后用攒的钱首付买下的，虽然有点远也不太大，但好歹也是有独立院子的二层精品小屋，这已经让自己很满意了。后期的钱半藏看了眼价格就全部承包了下来，果然老板和打工狗的经济实力还是差距巨大啊。  
回到家，在医院已经洗过澡的麦克雷光速跑到卧室，掀开被子直接就躺下，自己的屁股再挨不到床边，就要猝死在半藏的车里了。  
过了好一会，打工仔麦克雷才感到混乱的脑袋里清醒不少，睁开眼，看到半藏换了一身居家和服，在卧室内点了一根日本进口的安神香放在桌子上。  
“半藏，你都这么忙了，还要照顾我。”接过递来的柠檬水一口灌下，麦克雷内疚的嘀咕，看着半藏让自己重新躺在他的大腿上，一只手按上了有点疼痛的太阳穴。  
“新人分配不清休息和工作，很正常。等再过几年，你就学会劳逸结合了。”  
“哦~你的员工也是劳逸结合~”  
“呵呵，我经常提醒他们注意休息，但是工作也要按时完成。”  
“魔鬼老板~”麦克雷舒服的嘀咕着，抓住半藏的手吻了吻手背，铂金色戒指还是那么耀眼，“他们没问过么？谁送的戒指……”。  
“就直接说是隔壁的麦克雷医生，你的名气大得很，还都说你人帅嘴甜医术好，这种有色光环从哪来的就直接扣在你头上，就靠你这张脸？”说着，捏了捏他的下巴。  
“半藏，我可要生气了！大实话还不让人说了~”  
岛田哼笑了一声把麦克雷挤到床的另一边，安静躺下，“人帅是没错，嘴甜也就马马虎虎，医术好我就笑了，你才当了几年医生。”  
狡猾的麦克雷仿佛过滤了后面几句，像小狗一样凑过来，“那就是承认我帅喽？”  
半藏扭过头，仰视眨着星星眼充满期待的小狼狗，假笑般摸了下他的胡须，“你也就这张脸能说服我。”  
“怎么会呢~你原来还说过我的身体是极品呢~”麦克雷抓住半藏抚摸自己脸颊的手，放在自己宽阔的肩上。  
“……我说过？”半藏犹豫了下，仿若在回忆，“是在做爱的时候？”  
惊讶于枕边人的直白，麦克雷笑弯了眼眉，低声哼笑，“没错，不过讲到做爱，我们好久没亲热了。”紧紧拥着身下人，用胡须磨蹭半藏的脖颈。  
“你不累？刚才说自己马上就要猝死，现在又开始发情了？”半藏想了一下，俩人大概一个月没见面。  
然后麦克雷就不再说话，双手轻车熟路的滑进交叉领，让一双丰满结实的胸部暴露在空气中，大手力度适宜的揉捏起来，即刻充血挺立的乳头在手心里晃动翻滚，宽大手掌的热度确实传达到了。  
“唔……”半藏皱眉仰起头呻吟出声，对方火热的唇舌围着锁骨舔吸了一会，留下刺痛微痒的痕迹，然后上前勾起自己舌头索求深层次的缠绵，啧啧的水渍声此起彼伏，俩人深情的拥抱在一起。  
几年相恋，麦克雷早已摸透半藏的身体，每一处敏感点都在医生的脑海中刻下烙印。自己甚至可以根据时间长短决定一次性爱的状态，如何短时间掀起半藏对自己身体的渴求或者来次漫长甜蜜的前戏，对麦克雷来说全部不在话下。  
沉醉在俩人的深吻，麦克雷搂紧半藏的身体，将俩人互换位置，宽大有力的手臂在后背轻柔的摸索，半滑落肩头的和服敞开胸口，让丰满浑厚的双峰在麦克雷眼前晃悠。小奶狼想吃奶了，于是歪头含住红润的蓓蕾，用力吸吮起来。  
半藏脸色红润，桃花眼充满一片春色，回荡在屋内的呻吟自己无法控制，宽厚的大手沿着曲线直达腰际，然后是圆滑的丰臀和白嫩的大腿，不轻不重的四处揉捏起来，点火撩拨。半藏呼吸不畅的腾出手开始胡乱解麦克雷的衣襟，抚弄满手浓密的胸毛和腹肌。  
“嗯啊……别吸了都肿了，嗯哼……你要是饿，我一会给你煮点牛奶喝。”全身被摸的发软发烫，半藏脑袋一片混乱，自己都不知道说了些什么。  
麦克雷舔了舔嘴唇，笑眯眯的说，“天啊，煮牛奶这话都能听到，下回问你又不承认了。”双手又捏了捏丰盈的双乳，然后绕到身后将浴衣的下摆撩过腰际。  
岛田微微抬起身，像是为了缓解下半身肿胀的欲望，开始无规律的晃动身体。  
“怎么了？腰都开始晃了，偷偷摸摸的和我【拼刺刀】，你能赢么？”  
“哼……”半藏抬起身用手掐了掐麦克雷的嘴，舔了舔嘴唇抱怨起来，全身因高涨的欲望呈现粉红，额头上的汗水一滴滴滑落锁骨，和服半掩更加衬托绝美身姿，“……来呀”。  
麦克雷手里揉捏着两块面团，嘴里嘀咕着什么，两人的坚挺炽热隔着布料开始相互碰撞，剧烈摩擦，让全身的血液和感官集中起来，半藏皱眉主动摇起屁股贴近，小声的呻吟起来。  
“嗯！……啊——呼……”无力的趴附在身下人的耳边，岛田充满诱惑和忍耐的低喘声回荡在麦克雷耳边。  
“真是狡猾，唔——，知道我最喜欢你的声音，想让我输掉么？”气息不稳的闭上眼哼笑，麦克雷享受般的低吟，把右手收回，食指揉了揉半藏红润的嘴唇后直接插进去，“既然你这么舒服，就帮我好好舔舔。”  
“呜呜……”半藏半眯着眼，将手指舔的啧啧作响，粉色小舌上下摆动，一番讨好的意味。突然，半藏眉头紧皱双腿夹紧，放开嘴里湿漉漉的手指，低头提高喉间的颤音，“我……”  
麦克雷狡猾的用大手捧住半藏的下巴，眯起眼压低声音，“你……？”随即大手重新滑到浑圆的白臀，扯开胯布扒到一边，轻轻抚弄敏感的小洞。  
“呵……前后都湿了，嗯？”麦克雷微微抬头细吻半藏汗湿的喉结，微笑起来，“坚持不了那就射吧。”随后，将那根食指随着滑腻的后穴探了进去。  
“呃！”沉迷在俩人之间性器摩擦的快感中，半藏加快速度咬紧下唇，体内微麻的快感让身体猛然一抖，精关不保完全泄了出来，一声羞于听闻的尖叫更是让自己脸红耳赤。  
拥抱着身体放空，还在耳边急促喘息的恋人，麦克雷歪过头，继续俩人沉醉纠缠的深吻。  
自从岛田半藏返回美国，俩人之间的羁绊加深后，年轻人之间一度血气方刚，蜜月期的高强度做爱频率渐渐也让俩人吃不消，特别是在麦克雷开始工作后，亲热时间终于变的稳而有序了。  
至于半藏的身体，麦克雷轻笑着伸出一只大手抚摸后背，他已经再熟悉不过了。腾出一只手拉开床头柜，摸出润滑剂挤出一些，逐一涂抹在后穴和自己的肿胀上。  
“嗯…咕啾…啊啊…唔……”收回舌头，半藏撑起身和麦克雷对视，俩人的面色经过一番折腾都是一脸潮红，随后年长的人感到某人下身依然坚挺炙热，低哑着声音戏谑道，“你这只长大了的小奶狼，真是喂不饱。”  
“你说反了吧，半藏。怎么可能是喂我，我现在都喂不饱你啊~”  
“快……快做，我想早点睡了。”向后伸手扶住昂扬，对准自己刺痒难耐的后穴慢慢往下坐。  
“好~”小心扶好半藏的腰，防止他猛的一屁股坐下去，否则俩人最重要的部位都得报废。  
“我看过许多日本片，那里面的人特别能叫，这也是一种营销策略么？大律师？”  
“那些都是……嗯、啊……演的。”半藏骑在麦克雷身上，体内被炽热巨物填满，本来思维就被搞得乱七八糟的自己只能勉强回答。  
“是么？还有许多羞耻话，听的我都脸红。说起来，早些时候做爱你都不出声，现在偶尔会呻吟几声，什么时候能像片子里那样啊？”麦克雷噘着嘴，好似请求的诉说。  
“你觉得我会么？”半藏脸红生气的捏起麦克雷的脸，“以后不许看那种片子！”  
“可是我真的很喜欢里面的称呼。”双手握紧优美线条的腰腹，麦克雷一边眨眼一边慢慢开始移动， 哦天啊，真是舒服，下身被柔软湿滑的内腔包裹，自己迫不及待想把它弄的乱七八糟。  
半藏不说话了，压低呻吟声缓缓跟着律动，眯眼盯着麦克雷的脸闪出点点红晕。  
“…不然就叫我小老公吧，半藏老婆。”像是思考了一会，麦克雷还在继续话题。  
“……你！”惊讶于麦克雷的不专心，半藏突然瞪大眼，立刻用手背挡住自己越发红润的脸，烧的发烫，“……你能不能有点羞耻心？！”  
“我跟同事们都说你是我老婆了。”麦克雷一脸无辜，偶尔看到半藏羞愤想砍人的脸也是难得，“不过不勉强啦，免得你生气。”嘿嘿一笑，大手揽住半藏的身体让他趴在自己身上，一手按住头狂热的亲吻，一手揽住半藏的腰用力颠弄起来。  
“呃啊啊！慢点……”双手扶住麦克雷的肩膀，像飘摇的小船那样晃动，身体接触的地方粘湿不已。  
“呼……热死我了，好紧。”精力旺盛的年轻人全身汗如雨下，呼吸声像野兽一般低喘，“我不在的时候你都自己没玩过？这么多年了还是这么紧。”  
半藏停下来，双手捧着麦克雷汗湿的脸，一脸凶相，“再胡说八道，就换我上你。去把屁股洗干净。”  
“别……别呀，我我错了……”小心翼翼的握住半藏的双手，十指交叠。麦克雷一跃让俩人颠倒位置，让他舒服的躺在软枕上，“作为赔礼，让我们感受下天堂吧。”  
缓缓亲了下半藏的脸，年轻的野兽立下豪言，誓要将俩人带上绝顶快感。  
“啊……放开…我的手。”挣了下双手发现已被扣死，半藏被迫弓起身，一双小腿环在健壮的腰间，承受撞击。  
体内被顶弄的又痒又麻，半藏腰间感到一阵酥麻，身体不时痉挛颤抖，腔内涌出阵阵热流。  
“不放。”麦克雷一边舔着半藏的耳朵，一边低沉的回答，他知道自己最后会放开他的手，但还不是时候，“真敏感。”  
麦克雷盯着身下人最性感的一面，差点流鼻血。黑色的汗湿长发随意摆动，桃花眼带着点点湿润，一双大奶挺得高高，随着顶弄发肿的乳头划着色情弧度，兜裆布里的坚挺糊着上一次射出的白液，双腿大开门户大敞，紫红色的柱身在湿润光泽的小穴里咕叽叽的水声合奏。  
“啊，嗯嗯呃…唔啊……”  
视觉上太刺激，麦克雷呼了口气，一下子顶到最深处，听到身下人呻吟中留下半分低叫，浑身颤抖不已。  
半藏知道自己一定是在神志不清的时候诉说了什么，屋内回荡的啪啪声和俩人之间的呻吟声让他脑子温度升高，麦克早已放开自己的双手，现在只能用力揪住枕头俩侧，自己和杰西身上早已汗水淋漓。  
欲望就像漩涡一样，越陷越深。半藏心想，够了，杰西…我已经很满足了，此刻闭上眼睛，仿佛看到白光在闪耀。  
我听到了，亲爱的。  
好像麦克雷回答了他，就像隔着几个时空那样远。  
***  
天微微破晓，半藏眯着眼抬手按下床边按钮，屋内的窗帘缓缓自动合上。自己和麦克雷难得一起休假，还要睡上很长时间。  
侧过身，杰西睡得正香甜，安静又沉稳。昔日的大男孩成长为优秀男人，身心全部属于自己。半藏抬身看着麦克雷的脸，露出一抹微笑，于是低头慢慢轻吻恋人的嘴唇。  
“找到了，我梦中之人。”  
（全剧终）


End file.
